Mission: Retrieve the Secret Scroll
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Sakura is on a mission with nine other ninjas. Will she find more than the Scroll? Will she find love? R&R I don't own Naruto :
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Sakura Haruno: 16 years old, Chunin

Ino Yamanaka: 16 years old, Chunin

TenTen: 17 years old, Chunin

Hinata Hyuga: 16 years old, Chunin

Sasuke Uchiha: 16 years old, Jonin

Naruto Uzumaki: 16 years old, Chunin

Neji Hyuga: 17 years old, Jonin

Shikamaru Nara: 16years old, Jonin

Rock Lee: 17 years old, Chunin

Kiba Inuzuka: 16 years old, Chunin

Tsunade called ten young ninja in into her office late one night. They all had sleep still in their eyes for before they were called upon in the early hours of morning.

"Okay, this mission is important and I need you guys to leave immediately!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "If you don't mind could you explain what the mission is?" Shikamaru asked her looking simply bored.

"Oh right! Forgive me I'm so tired this was so last minute. Well I will be splitting you guys into three groups. One will be defensive, one will be offensive, and the other will be back up. A scroll that has information that could destroy our village has been stolen by a ninja from the mist. We don't know how, but he got it and I need you guys to get it back! Here Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji you are team captains, but overall Shikamaru is the lead!" Tsunade handed them each a scroll. Each describes who is on your team and exactly what you must do! You will leave at dawn!"

"Yes Hokage- sama!" they all said in unison and went home to pack.

* * *

A/N: The next part is just to give insight on how they look now and how their lives are since they were twelve.

Sakura:

_Okay I need this. _Sakura thought as she picked up extra weapons and clothes. Sakura looked different now. Sakura grew curves and became more womanly. Not to forget she grew incredibly strong and was no longer weak Sakura ever since she studied under Tsunade. She grew her hair out again and it was waist length and she had new side swept bangs. Sakura now wore black shorts that came down to her mid thigh and a sleeveless yellow top with long sandals and bandages on her left leg and right arm and still wore her headband on her head. She grabbed her gloves and ran out to the gates of Konaha.

Ino:

_UGHHHH! Where is my new makeup bag!_ Ino dug through her stuff until she found it. She stuffed into her bag and began packing other necessities. Ino had her hair in her signature ponytail and it was longer than before. She wore a purple top that showed her stomach and purple skirt that stopped at her calves and wore underneath bandages. She also became more beautiful with the years and now she and Sakura were best friends again. Ino and Sakura had gotten over their feud over Sasuke. Ino now had a thing for Shikamaru for they have been going out for a couple of years. She perfected her jutsu and was strong. Ino ran out to meet Shikamaru so they could walk to the gates together.

* * *

TenTen:

The weapons master was hastily grabbing her various weapons and sticking them in her pack. TenTen improved her skills and aim, making her deadly accurate about 99.99% of the time. She kept her buns and now wore puffy blue pants and a white long sleeve shirt. TenTen gathered her things and was off.

* * *

Hinata:

Now the Hyuga heiress packed her things up. She became more confident in herself and improved greatly. Her relationship with her cousin became stronger and they were now more like family than ever. She grew her hair out and now wore a more fitted jacket that was a pale purple and white combo and navy pants. Hinata met up with Neji and they headed out.

* * *

Sasuke:

After Sasuke came back to the village and went under great inspection and scrutiny to make sure he was not corrupted, he was welcomed back with open arms. He had succeeded in killing his brother and felt peace in his heart. Sasuke now wore a white shirt and black pants and was more powerful than ever. He got his things together and ran out of the house.

Naruto:

The knuckle head ninja packed his bag with weapons and bowls of ramen. He continued as he drank from his carton of milk. He grew up physically, but his maturity level was just about the same. Naruto looked more like the fourth Hokage every day. The hair was exactly that of the Yondaime Hokage. He now wore an outfit of orange and black and was proving to everybody that he had gotten stronger and might even become Hokage one day. Naruto looked up at the clock.

"Damn, I'm late!"

With that Naruto ran quickly out and to the gates.

Neji:

Neji had mastered his kekkei genkai to the point where he surpassed his uncle. His hair grew out long and silky and still had it tied in the back with a few strand of hair framing his face instead of his straps. Neji wore traditional Hyuga robes, but also put it his bag extra clothes. He packed wisely and met his cousin Hinata outside.

Shikamaru:

"Ah what a drag," Shikamaru thought as he looked for a bag.

Shikamaru had proceeded into becoming a Jonin soon after he became a Chunin. He wasn't too surprised he was chosen for the leader as Lady Tsunade had always trusted his guidance. His distinguishable pineapple hair due was the same as ever and built more muscle. Shikamaru now wore a black under shirt with a vest and black pants. He as with along with the other grew noticeably taller over the years. Finally he finished packing and ran off to meet the others.

* * *

Rock:

Also known as bushy brows, Lee began to quickly pack.

"If I am not the first to arrive, I will walk part of the journey on my hands!" Lee pledged to himself as he quickly left the house. Lee's taijutsu only got better over the years. He did not change his outfit of the green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, but he did add a vest; the spitting image of his sensei. Not to mention his undying love of Sakura never did change; it only grew stronger much to her dislike.

Kiba:

Kiba grabbed his things and packed them into his bag, along with some treats for Akamaru. Together the tag team had grown together in power. They became even closer than before. Kiba sported a black jacket and pants and black sandals. Pretty much all he wore was black.

"Come on boy, we don't want to arrive last do we?"

A/N: Hey guys please submit who you would like for pairings! Every vote counts! Thanks (:

SasuSaku

NejiSaku

HinaNaru

HinaKiba

ShikaIno

InoKiba

RockTen

TenNeji


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked

A/N: Thank you for the reviews ;D & I'll take you opinions in for consideration. I'll let you guys to continue to vote until Saturday the ninth of January.

SasuSaku

NejiSaku

HinaNaru

HinaKiba

ShikaIno

InoKiba

RockTen

TenNeji

* * *

"Ah I see almost everyone is here except for…" Shikamaru began when a bolt of yellow passed him.

"I'm…sorry…I'm…late…" Naruto managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath.

Shikamaru gave him a wary glance," It doesn't matter as long as you are here now. Okay so Ino and Kiba you'll be with me."

"Yes!! I get to be with my Shika-kun," Ino gazed to his eyes and fluttered her eyelashes and hugged him in a bear hug.

"Shika-kun ehh?" Kiba laughed out and began rolling on the ground laughing with Akamaru.

"Such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"My squad is TenTen and Sakura," Neji said and the girls nodded.

"So that means everyone else; Naruto, Hinata, and Lee will be with Sasuke," Shikamaru stated as he looked at the mission scroll, "My team will be offensive, Neji's team will be defensive, and Sasuke's will be back up defensive. Got it? Alright let's go."

They all set off to the Land of Waves.

The teams were separated in the formation. Neji, Sakura, and TenTen took the front. Next it was Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino in the middle. Last it was Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, and Naruto in the back. They ran for ten hours straight (well Lee was on his hands until Sasuke made him run) and decided they would stop until the sun came back up.

"Okay stay on guard guys. We don't want any casualties, so every hour we will switch guards. Two guards each session until dawn; Got it? So who wants to go first?" Shikamaru said looking around.

Everyone looked elsewhere. They were all so tired, but Sakura out of now where raised her hand. "I'll go first."

"Okay thank you Sakura. Who else?"

"I guess I will," the voice came from the deep, but alluring voice of the young male Hyuga.

"Alright, everyone else will be chosen by the guards on duty. Let's get some rest."

The shinobi took out thin clothes that were taken for missions for easy transportation and travel. They laid them out around the camp fire and crawled in.

"AWWW MAN!" yelled Naruto," I forgot mine at home."

Everyone sweat dropped at this; of course Naruto would forget his.

"Here Naruto, you can borrow mine," Sakura said handing hers over to Naruto," Just try not to drool all over it please."

Naruto laughed, "Thank you Sakura!"

He nestled in it and fell asleep. Naruto was laying everywhere, but that's Naruto for you. Twenty minutes into the silent watch the wind began to pick up.

_Ahh, damn it's cold_. Thought Sakura as she involuntarily shivered; her hair blew around her. _Gosh my outfit just had to be short._ Inner Sakura: CHAAA! I can handle this! It's nothing!

But then Sakura continued to shiver. Sakura was surprised when she felt another presence coming toward her. She withdrew a kunai knife and prepared herself, but-

"Wait it's just me."

It was the voice of Neji, Sakura lowered her guard. He sat next to her. "Are you cold?" he asked her

"Nothing I can't handle," Sakura said, but after five seconds the vibrato wore off.

"Here."

Neji handed her his blanket and went to sit on the other side.

"Oh thank you," Sakura looked at him in awe," but aren't you cold?"

"Hn," was all Neji uttered and was silent for the rest of shift.

"Neji I think it's time for us to change shift."

He merely nodded and got up and woke up Naruto, who didn't want to get up at all, but reluctantly finally got up after series of kicks and shouting in his ear.

_Oh Hinata would love to this with Naruto_. Sakura got up and awoke Hinata and she then realized she had Neji's blanket and went to return it to him. Neji nodded his regard and put it on the ground and fell asleep.

Before Sakura fell asleep, she looked around at her comrades. Ino was snuggled close to Shikamaru, her legs and arm on top of him and Shikamaru with a face like he was having a nightmare. Lee was talking to himself: "Guy Sensei…yes 500 laps…power of youth…Sakura, my lovely…cherry blossom.." Sakura almost had a heart attack after she heard that. Everyone else looked peaceful and calm.

Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by Shikamaru.

"Come on guys let's get going," he yelled out to the sleeping ninjas.

_Dang, feels like I only had one second of sleep. _Sakura reluctantly got up and packed her things and got up to get into formation. They had only been traveling for about twenty miles when they suddenly stopped.

"Everyone get into position," Neji said looking around with his Byakugan," There is about four of them."

Everybody shifted into position and sure enough four ninjas from the Land of Waves came all prepared to kill.

"Neji you take the one on the left, we'll take the one in the middle, and Sasuke you guys take the last two."

Sakura heard her former team mates, Naruto use his shadow clone justsu and Sasuke his fireball justsu. _Well time for me to show this guy what a great kunoichi I am CHAAA!_

Her jutsu 'Chakra Enhanced Strength'; Sakura hit the guy into a nearby tree and then TenTen trapped him by throwing weapons onto his shirt and pants, but the guy could still use his hands.

"Fire Release: Mist Covering Technique!"

Gas surrounded them and he ignited the gas and it turned it into a big fireball.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Neji yelled out to them and they all got out of the way, but somehow still got a little singed.

"Hah! Kids won't be able to take me down," the Shinobi said jumping from the tree, prepared to attack and hit TenTen square in the stomach.

"Don't be so sure," Sakura laughed as Neji came from behind and used his kekkei genkai.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palm!"

The enemy was definitely finished after that and when the others had finished off their oppents, the enemy was tied to the trees and they were off for another six hours before they stopped.

"One more day until we reach the Land of Waves; Lady Tsunade gave us three places where the leader of whoever stole the scroll might be. We will most likely split up for this, just to save time. Ah what a drag," Shikamaru said as he lay against a tree.

"Well after Sakura finishes patching everyone up, I think we should lighten up the mood with a game!" Ino shouted with excitement.

Everyone looked absolutely petrified.

A/N: Don't forget to vote for the couples! When voting is done I'll write another chapter! THANKS C;


End file.
